The Forgotten Spirit
by FantasyLover31
Summary: When four young children enter a magical land called Narnia, someone is watching. Evelyn watches as four young children become kings and queens. But what will happen when all she can do it watch? Will this young girl find a way to act, or will she forever be forgotten?
1. Prologue

Author's Note: Hey guys! This is my first ever fanfiction and I really hope you like it! I know the prologue isn't the best, I'll try to improve as the story goes on. Thanks!

Disclaimer: I don't own Narnia, it all belongs to C.S. Lewis. I only own Evelyn.

Evelyn stared up at the flickering flames, encased in metal and squares glass with amazement. There it was, a solid, real lamppost, sitting in a wood, on a backdrop of fluttering snow falling softly to the ground. She had been more than shocked when instead of finding, instead of a closet behind the white painted door in her bedroom, a forest. A perfectly logical and sane person might have simply turned and walked back out the door, which somehow was still there, protruding from the snow. Evelyn, however, had not. If you asked her why, she would have been at a loss for words… well that was if you had asked her _then._ If you asked her _now,_ the answer might be different.

Suddenly, two words, which made not a bit of sense to Evelyn, popped into her head.

_Lantern Waste._

Evelyn hadn't the faintest idea what that was or why she had thought of it, but suddenly she heard a high pitched scream that echoed through the trees. _A wolf._ She whipped her head to the left, and saw nothing but trees and snow, never ending snow. Then she heard it again, a howl. She looked to her right.

_Oh look, more trees!_

Evelyn sighed, her thoughts often got distracted. She saw faintly in the distance two large hills, almost small mountains looming in the sky.

_So, Evelyn, would you like ominous mountains or a big bad wolf?_

Evelyn decided that her chances with the mountain was much better that her chances with the wolf. So, looking one last time at the faded door that would take her back to her world, she hesitated. She didn't know what possessed her to stay here in the first place. She could go back… but she couldn't bring herself to call that place home. Even the wolf was better than walking through that door. So without looking back, Evelyn hurried through the snow, toward the mountain, and away from the life she had always known.


	2. Chapter 1: The Watcher in the Snow

**Authors Note: Hello everyone! If you made it this far, I am very proud**** Here goes Chapter One, I hope you like it! By the way, I will probably be using some movie verse in here, and there is some Edmund/OC. Hope you like it! **

Evelyn did not move from her perch in the branches of a tall pine tree. The bristles tickled her face and arms, but she didn't dare move, for fear of disturbing the snow. And so, still as a stone up in the tree, Evelyn watched. Nothing moved in the clearing of Lantern Waste. The snow fell, as it always did, steadily down.

It had been four months since Evelyn had stumbled into that clearing for the first time. It seemed so long ago.

_She could sense the wolf nearing her, and she ran faster. Snow stuck to her eyelashes and exposed arms, but she was not cold. Evelyn never got cold. She was not thinking about this, though, she was thinking only about running, and surviving. Suddenly she felt a confusing sensation and then felt the snow slam into her face. Her teeth dug into her lip, and she cried out. She felt a weight on her back lessen and heard a deep, growling voice. _

"_Turn so I can face you, Daughter of Eve."_

_Daughter of what?! Nevertheless, Evelyn sat up slowly, and spat out a mouthful of blood. Her mouth felt strange, but she was in too much shock to feel pain. She slowly turned onto her back, expecting to see the face of a man. Instead, she saw large, yellow eyes boring into her. Wolf eyes._

_Evelyn's eyes widened to the size of silver dollars. Surprisingly, so did the wolves'. What did the wolf have to be surprised about?! _

"_You are no Daughter of Eve."_

CRACK!

Evelyn was shaken out of her stupor by a loud crack that echoed in her ears. It had been silent for so long, she was not expecting any loud noises.

"Lucy! I think I believe you now!"

Evelyn quickly swept her eyes across the clearing. There, hesitantly stepping forward was a boy. Evelyn couldn't believe it. She hadn't seen a single human since she got to Narnia, for that was the name of the land. The boy moved forward until he was directly under her. She did not move, she did not blink, she did not breathe. Then she heard it, the light, tinkling sound of bells. Without moving her head, she carefully directed her eyes in the direction of the sound. She saw an ominous shadow moving thorough the snowy fog. It soon became the shape of a sleigh.

_Jadis._

Looking down one more time, she hoped that the boy was very, _very _lucky. When the boy had his head turned, she crept out of the tree, and silently made her way to the icy castle. She could not stop thinking about the boy, and wondering what became of him. But she had to get back to the castle before Jadis, for if she knew Evelyn had been out watching, and listening, she would be dangerously angry.

And that was something Evelyn did _not_ want to see.

**Authors Note: Hey guys! Hope you enjoyed that chapter. We aren't really into the story yet, so stay with me! It'll get more interesting(I hope!) So please, ****please**** review! I would love to hear what you have to say about the story, the writing, or anything! Even if it's criticism, I would love to hear your opinions! Do you like Evelyn? I'm going to really start characterizing her soon, so I hope you keep reading! I'm really excited about this story! Review! Bye!**


	3. Chapter 2: The Icy Dungeon

**Author's Note: Okay guys, here goes Chapter 2! The story hasn't been turning out like I had hoped, but please stick with me! Give me a few more chapters, and I think it'll start to shape up. And please, please, PLEASE review. It would really just give me some hope, and it would be great to know someone out there is reading.**

Edmund's POV

Edmund groaned as his shoulder smacked hard against the cold, smooth surface of the ice. He looked around him and saw he was in a cell, made completely of ice, walls, floor, and ceiling. A cup of some sort of drink and a stale piece of bread were tossed next to him carelessly by the dwarf Ginnabrik, before the door was slammed shut and Edmund was left alone in the ice.

But he wasn't alone.

"Who are you?"

Edmund jumped and slipped on the ice, landing on his back. He turned his head to see a girl sitting next to him, staring at him intently. She looked normal enough, with brown hair and tan skin. But her eyes were absolutely shocking. Edmund had seen hazel eyes before, but like this girls. They were split so evenly. Around her pupil was a flower of brown, surrounded by the brightest green he had ever seen. He could see the line where the brown stopped and the green started clear as day. It was quite unnerving.

"I-I'm Edmund. Edmund Pevensie… who are you?"

"I am Evelyn."

"Evelyn who?"

"Evelyn no one."

"You're an orphan?"

"I wish." Evelyn's eyes suddenly became very clouded, and she seemed to be lost in thought.

Suddenly, another voice rang out from the cell.

"I-If you're not going to eat that…"

Edmund looked over to see a faun, with his feet… (hooves?) bound in chains. Edmund realized that there was only one faun it could be sitting there in chains. And it was him, Edmund, who put the poor creature there.

"Mr… Tumnus?"

"What's left of him… you're Lucy Pevensie's brother. Is she safe? Is she alright?"

"I don't know." Edmund replied, with regret in his heart. Lucy could be dead, and it would be all his felt. He felt like crying and screaming. But he simply sat there, afraid.

"I'm sorry about your family, Edmund. But you were kind of an ass, weren't you?"

Edmund looked over at the girl, surprised that anyone could have any sense of humor when his whole life felt like he was in hell. He was also fairly surprised that it actually made him feel better.

"Yes, I was. How did you know that?"

"I've been watching you."

"I've never seen you."

"I didn't want to be seen." The girl said matter-of-factly. Edmund fully believed her, because after-all, he hadn't seen her when he was tossed into the dungeon, and she was sitting in plain sight! Edmund was beginning to feel that this girl, whoever she may be, was the most interesting person he had ever met.

"Why are you here?" he asked. The question had been weighing on his mind since he had first seen her.

"Same reason as you, I suppose."

"And what exactly is that?" Edmund asked. It would be quite a coincidence if she, too, had led her family to their deaths. Edmund winced, he couldn't tell himself they were dead yet.

"I'm a traitor."

"Who'd you betray?" Edmund asked warily. He still wasn't sure who's side this girl was on.

Evelyn opened her mouth to speak, but at the same moment, the door slammed open, revealing the White Witch, with her eyes full of fire.

**Author's Note: So there it is! Chapter 2. I must say I'm liking this one much better than the first couple. The story is really starting to come together. Do you agree? Please review! And if you didn't know, you can review even if you don't have a account, so tell me what you think. Give suggestions! I'm wide open! I hope you like the story. Anything you want to happen next?**


	4. Chapter 3: The Witch's Rage

**Author's Note: Hello readers! I'm back! Just to let you know, I started a Percy Jackson story called "The Twins' Binding." So if you like Percy Jackson, go check it out! Also, I would like to thank the first person to ever follow any of my stories, moonlight phonex 101. This may sound cheezy, but it really means a lot to me. Hey, it's a milestone. **

**Disclaimer: I do not own Narnia, all rights go to C.S. Lewis.**

Evelyn stared into the boys deep, brown eyes. He really was just a boy. He couldn't be more than twelve. Regardless, this boy was going to grow into his looks.

"Who did you betray?" he asked, his eyes full of cautious curiosity. He obviously was afraid she was some kind of psychopath.

_Oh, he had to ask that question. What shall I tell him? I can't tell him the truth, I barely know the truth. Besides, he would never trust me then._

Evelyn opened her mouth, to tell him she had betrayed "someone who deserved it." At that precise moment, though, the icy door slammed open. Evelyn turned her head to see Jadis standing in the open doorway, looking murderous.

_Oh dear._

Jadis hadn't looked that furious when she threw Evelyn into this prison. She had realized Evelyn had been sneaking out every day, and listening to the few Narnians who dared venture outside. Jadis had never trusted her, she said she had her reasons, but she would never tell Evelyn what they were. It was so frustrating! Evelyn knew she must've been to Narnia before, but she couldn't remember it!

Suddenly, Jadis' cool, sharp voice tore through Evelyn's thoughts:

"My wolves tore that dam apart, and your family was nowhere to be found." Evelyn saw she was directing this toward the boy, Edmund. Evelyn, too, looked at him. So, his family was with the beavers. Good. She had watched the beavers, they were good creatures. They would keep Edmund's family safe.

"Where did they go?!

"I don't know!" Edmund was obviously desperate and afraid. His eyes were wide and swam with terror.

"Then you are of no further use to me." The Witch said, raising her wand of ice.

"NO!" Evelyn cried. But at the same time, Edmund cried out as well:

"Wait! The beavers said something about Aslan."

_Aslan._

The very mention of the name made Evelyn feel like she was breathing in her first breath of spring. For that moment, she felt completely safe and at peace. Out of the corner of her eye, she thought she saw a lion. It did not scare her, it made her feel safe. But when she looked, nothing was there.

"Aslan?" the Witch asked, "where?" Evelyn could've sworn she saw a flicker of fear in her bright green eyes.

Suddenly, Tumnus' voice rang out:

"He is a stranger here, he can't be expected to know anything."

The poor faun received a blow to the head in response to this. Evelyn cringed. The faun did not deserve this.

Evelyn looked at Edmund, and in his eyes, she could see that he knew. She stared at him, and silently prayed that he would not reveal this information. She knew, though she didn't know how, that Aslan was good.

He looked back at her, and slowly spoke the words:

"I-I don't know… I left before they said anything." He directed his eyes back to the Witch. "I wanted to see you!"

"Well, I guess you're not a _total _loss, are you?" the Witch said.

"Release the faun."

For a single moment, Evelyn thought perhaps she was setting him free. Then a sense of dread settled in her bones. There was only one place they would take him now. _Upstairs._

"Do you know why you are here, faun?" the Witch asked. Evelyn closed her eyes. Why must the Witch do this, could she not let him think he was dying for a good cause? Could she not destroy another innocent life without ruining it first?

"Because I believe in a free Narnia." The faun answered with pride.

"You are here," said the Witch, as though he had never spoken, "because _he_," she said, pointing at Edmund, "turned you in. For sweeties."

The faun looked over at Edmund with disbelieving eyes. The boy looked down in shame. Evelyn mourned for the faun as he was dragged up the stairs, with blame in his eyes.

"Ginnabrik!" the Witch shouted, "ready my sleigh! Edmund wants to see his family." Evelyn looked over at the boy as the Witch left. He looked back at her, with guilty eyes.

"What have I done?"

She could not answer him. So she simply sighed and said:

"I'm so sorry."

**Author's Note: Okay, there it is. Chapter 3! I know this chapter was mostly movie-verse, and I'm sorry! It was honestly a bit of a filler chapter. I just wanted you to get a feel for the emotional connection Evelyn and Edmund are starting to form. You'll find out later that they really understand each other. ;);) I know the movie-verse wasn't totally correct. Sorry! I probably won't update tomorrow, unless I have a snow day. Please, please, PLEASE review! I really want to know what you guys think, and I am totally open to suggestions. I'm also pretty positive I'll be doing a sequel and possibly some short stories from the Golden Age. So, review! I'll be back in a couple days. Bye!**


	5. Chapter 4: Merry Christmas

**Author's Note: Hey readers! Sorry it has taken me so long to update. I have no excuses except for the fact that I was busy with another story. Here it goes! **

Ginnabrik led Edmund and Evelyn up the stairs to the Witch's sleigh. Evelyn felt sick at the thought that she had spent months in this horrid castle with the Witch and done nothing. She stole a glance at Edmund, who was walking next to her. He looked like his guilt was physically consuming him. Evelyn shook her head in sadness and carried on. As they were about to reach the Witch's sleigh, Evelyn heard Edmund gasp.

Evelyn looked to where Edmund was looking and her throat clogged up.

_Tumnus._

The poor faun was now immortalized in stone, a look of horror and pain plastered on his gray, unmoving face.

"When you're ready, Son of Adam." The Witch's icy tones blared out.

_Son of Adam._

When Maugrim, for that was the name of the wolf that had caught her, had found her, he had called her a Daughter of Eve. From what Evelyn had heard, this meant human. Of course, Maugrim had also said she was _not _a Daughter of Eve. This meant she wasn't human. Unfortunately, that made perfect sense.

Evelyn then felt the not so gentle poke of a knife in her back and shook herself out of her thoughts. She hesitantly walked forward, Edmund next to her, until she was at the side of the icy sleigh. Evelyn looked up at the horrible face of the Witch, and felt a very wide range of emotions inside her. So badly, she wanted to kill this horrible Witch infesting the beautiful land of Narnia.

But she couldn't. That was the one thing Evelyn could never, _ever _do.

OoOoOoOo

**Edmund's POV**

Edmund looked over at the face of the strange girl opposite him. She was staring off into the distance, and her eyes were foggy, like she was somewhere else. She was so mysterious, but it didn't seem like she was trying to be. Edmund thought maybe she just didn't know what was happening either. But she just seemed so… _Narnian._

Edmund tried to move to a more comfortable position, without disturbing the Witch. She sat on her seat, staring ahead with steely eyes, while Edmund and Evelyn sat on the floor of the sleigh.

"It's so beautiful here." Evelyn whispered. Edmund almost didn't hear her, her voice was like a whisper on the wind. This girl definitely wasn't seen if she didn't want to be.

"Yeah, I bet it was." Edmund whispered back.

Evelyn looked over at him; her eyes no longer clouded, but now clear as day. She looked at him strangely for a moment, and then smiled lightly.

"It was."

"How do you know?" Edmund asked, suspiciously. According to Lucy, the Witch had been controlling Narnia for over a hundred years. Evelyn couldn't be that old!

The girl in question's face grew serious, sad, and frustrated.

"I don't know."

And that was that.

Suddenly a howl pierced the air. Evelyn looked to the source of the noise, and her face hardened. Edmund's own heart seemed to collapse inside his chest.

_They found them._

The sleigh increased speed until it was practically flying through the snow. Icy flakes sprayed into their faces, chilling Edmund to the bone. Strangely enough, though, Evelyn, in her light, short-sleeved dress, didn't look cold at all. In fact, she looked downright comfortable.

Then suddenly, her face changed. Instead of the stony, sad look she had had a moment before, she suddenly perked up. She breathed in deep, and closed her eyes. Suddenly she opened her strange hazel eyes wide, and smiled. A real smile. Wide and innocent. Edmund had no idea why she was smiling, but it made him want to smile, too. She looked so… full of life. Full of spirit. Full of song.

Suddenly, her voice rang out. Before, in the dungeon, her voice had been cold and mysterious. Now it was warm and buttery. Edmund felt like he was swimming through it:

"Merry Christmas."

OoOoOoOo

Evelyn stared over the side of the drop, into the now rushing river. She smiled and looked around her at the budding flowers now covering the earth. _This_ was Narnia.

"It's so… warm out." Ginnabrik stated.

_Thank you, Ginnabrik. I had NO idea. How simply enlightening._

Evelyn saw the Witch was glaring at him. Evelyn almost laughed, but managed to contain herself. After a hundred years, winter was over. The Witch was weakening.

Suddenly Evelyn heard an un-familiar voice:

"Forgive me, your majesty."

It was a fox. She had obviously missed his appearance. It was strange, that after only a few months, Evelyn was so used to talking animals. They seemed much more real than computers ever were.

"Oh don't waste my time with flattery!" the Witch sneered. Evelyn moved over to stand by Edmund, behind the Witch.

"I don't mean to be rude, but I wasn't actually talking to you." The fox retorted. He then turned his amber eyes to Edmund and Evelyn.

The Witch glared at the two of them, and then turned her attention back to the fox.

"Where are the humans headed." The Witch asked threateningly. The fox silently refused to answer. The Witch raised her wand up in the air, preparing to strike. Evelyn stared into the fox's eyes, silently telling him that he had done well, and would not be forgotten. Suddenly, Edmund ripped away from her side. Evelyn tried to stop him, but he avoided her.

"Wait! No!"

_Ed!_

"Don't." Edmund said. "The beaver said something about the Stone Table, and that Aslan had an army there!" Suddenly his face went slack; he had realized he had betrayed them yet again. Evelyn sighed. Edmund was only trying to help. He turned his head and saw the fox looking at him with disappointed eyes.

"An army? Thank, you Edmund." The Witch said. "I'm glad that this creature got to see some honesty… before he died!" She quickly touched her wand to the fox's side, and he was immortalized in stone.

"NO!" Edmund shouted. He looked horrified.

Suddenly, the Witch slapped Edmund across the face. Evelyn wasn't horrified, she was enraged. She couldn't just keep watching this happen!

"Ed!" Evelyn screamed!

The Witch looked at her, silently telling her to shut up.

"Think about whose side you're on, Edmund. Mine," the Witch turned Edmund's face to the stone fox, "or theirs?" The Witch let go of Edmunds face and stalked off. Evelyn took one look at Edmund's face and felt her heart shatter. He was breathing heavily, and his eyes were filled with tears. Evelyn walked over to him and grabbed his hand. It was not a romantic gesture; it was simply because he needed it. Both of them needed it.

Both of them needed each other.

**Author's Note: Okay! Ta-da! Do you like Evelyn so far? Wonder why she never gets cold and feels like she has been to Narnia but can't remember it? Well, I'm not going to tell you. You must keep reading. *Insert evil laugh here* Okay, so if you guys have any suggestions, I'd love 'em. So yeah, review. Read. Criticize. You know, just do it with style. Bye now!**


	6. Chapter 5: We're Safe

**Author's Note: Hey guys I'm back! Sorry for the delay, I've been SUPER busy lately. But I had the day off school today so I decided to write! I hope you like the story so far and I hope you keep reading.**

Evelyn looked over at Edmund, tied to a tree. She looked down at her unbound hands and freshly washed dress in disdain. She saw Ginnabrik taunting the dark-haired boy and felt a surge of anger inside. She closed her eyes and exhaled. She needed to calm down. She turned back to the Witch. She was discussing battle plans with some Minotaur. Bored, Evelyn walked away silently.

As she passed the hags and other gruesome creatures, they edged away from her with fear in their eyes. Evelyn sighed. She didn't know why the creatures feared her, and she didn't want to. Evelyn noticed Ginnabrik was gone and snuck over to Edmund. Suddenly, though, she heard a clutter and the sound of chaos. Evelyn and Edmund whipped their heads up and saw… things running toward them.

_Narnians._

Evelyn quickly wrestled Edmunds gag off and smiled at him.

"We're safe."

A centaur ran up to them with a huge sword. Evelyn stood back as the centaur cut Edmunds bonds. She helped Edmund onto the centaurs back and leaped on herself. Suddenly they were galloping through the forest away from the Witch.

_Isn't it amazing how a single act, a single moment, a single person can change everything?_

OoOoOoOoOoO

Evelyn stood on a hill overlooking Aslan's camp. Edmund was speaking to Aslan. She only caught snatches of the conversation, she knew most of it. She heard her name a couple times. Evelyn stared into the distance at Cair Paravel. It shone like a beam of sunlight. She smiled. Suddenly, she felt a touch on her arm. It was Edmund. She followed Aslan and him down the hill and over to who could only be Edmund's family.

There was a young girl, probably between eight and ten years old. She had red hair that shone in the sun, and you could tell by looking at her that she loved Narnia. The girl next to her was older, probably a couple years older than Evelyn herself. She was extremely beautiful, with dark hair and eyes. The boy standing there already looked like a king. His eyes and stature were strong. He was fairly blonde, unlike his younger siblings. Aslan's voice broke Evelyn's thoughts:

"What's done is done. There is no need to speak to Edmund of what is past." Evelyn quickly squeezed Edmund's hand and followed Aslan through the camp. Before she was out of hearing distance she heard a boy's voice, not Edmund's, so it must've been Peter:

"Who was that girl?"

Evelyn and Aslan reached a red and gold tent.

"You shall stay here." Aslan told her. "We have much to discuss, my daughter. You may rest now. There is something waiting for you inside."

"Aslan, I'm so sorry."

"There is nothing to be sorry for, daughter. You protected Edmund. That is all that is important."

Evelyn nodded and entered the tent. Sitting on a table was a dagger. It was made of stone, but it was incredibly sharp. It looked hundreds of years old. On the bottom of the hilt was a stone. Evelyn picked up the knife and turned it around. On one side of the dagger, the stone was a bright, fire-y color. The other side was cold and blue. In the middle, there was a line of majestic purple, like the colors were fighting each other. Evelyn saw a pile of dresses on the table as well, and decided to change. She wanted to rid herself of anything she ever got from the Witch. But she could never do that. Ever.

OoOoOoOoOoO

The next day Evelyn woke up with a start. She sat straight up in terror. She sighed. It was just a nightmare. The memory of it was already leaving her mind. She got up and changed, shoved her knife into her belt and walked outside. She passed a centaur who bowed to her. She shook her head.

"There is no need to bow to me." She walked off before he could answer her. Evelyn spotted Edmund and his family and walked over to them. She sat down next to Edmund and started eating some toast. She didn't fear that she was intruding. She and Edmund had a bond now. They'd been through so much. She was so comfortable with him now. She saw Peter laughing at her. She waved at him.

"I'm Evelyn."

"Hi Evelyn!" the youngest girl shouted. Lucy. That's what Edmund had said her name was.

"Hi Lucy." Evelyn smiled. Lucy looked confused. Then she understood and smiled at Edmund. It was true. Edmund had talked about his family a lot while they were in the Witch's clutches.

"I'm Susan." The older dark haired girl smiled.

"Peter." The older boy said, obviously lost in thought.

The kids continued to eat breakfast. Edmund was shoveling down toast like a maniac.

"Narnia is not going to run out of toast, Ed." Lucy said giggling. Evelyn smiled.

"I'm sure they'll pack you some for the journey back." Evelyn looked back at Peter. Had he really just said that? Edmund and the others couldn't leave! They were needed. Besides, she couldn't lose Edmund! He was the only person who understood her pain.

"We're leaving?!" Lucy exclaimed.

"You three are." Peter said. "I promised mum I'd keep you safe. But that doesn't mean I can't stay and help!"

"But they need us," Lucy replied, "all four of us."

"It's true, Peter." Evelyn said with a stern expression. "Narnia needs all of you."

"It's too dangerous. You almost drowned, Lucy and Edmund was almost killed!" Peter shouted.

Evelyn closed her eyes. Edmund was almost killed. Both of them were.

"This is why we have to stay." Edmund said. Evelyn looked at him. "I've seen what the White Witch can do, and I've helped her do it, and we can't leave these people behind to suffer for it." Evelyn looked at him with a slight smile. Both Lucy and Evelyn took one of Edmund's hands.

"Well I guess that's it then." Susan said, standing up.

"Where are you going?" Peter asked.

"To get in some practice." Susan smiled. Evelyn smiled at her and also stood up. Susan, Evelyn, and Lucy ran over to the targets.

Susan began to shoot again, but she was in one of the outer rings. Lucy looked at her dagger with a smile. She threw it at the target and got a perfect bulls eye. Evelyn looked at her in surprise. All of them laughed.

Suddenly the three girls heard the clatter of hooves. They looked to see Edmund and Peter riding in while sword fighting. Peter was riding a unicorn. Evelyn wasn't sure if that was majestic and kingly or just strange.

"Come on Ed, sword point up like Oreius showed us!"

Suddenly Edmund's horse reared and whinnied.

"Whoa horsey!" Edmund shouted.

"My name is Phillip." The horse retorted. Evelyn snorted.

"Oh, sorry." Edmund said. He looked a little shocked. Well, his horse HAD just corrected him.

Mr. Beaver then ran into their little group.

"You better come quick! The White Witch has requested a meeting with Aslan! She's on her way here right now!"

Edmund and Evelyn looked at each other, eyes wide.

_She's coming for him._

**Author's Note: Hey guys! I hope you liked it! Do you like it? PLEASE tell me! Give me suggestions! I really would love some feedback. Thanks guys!**


	7. Chapter 6: The Truth

**Author's Note: Hey, I'm sorry it's taken me like… a month to update. I've been SUPER busy. I've barely had time to do homework so… yeah. But here I go. Yay!**

The four Pevensie's and Evelyn ran to the main part of the camp, where a large group was gathering. They were outside Aslan's tent. Evelyn could hear and feel the tension in the air. Suddenly, a shrill cry came.

"Jadis, Jadis, Queen of Narnia!"

Evelyn looked and saw Ginnabrik leading the way for Jadis, sitting on a sedan chair carried by Minotaurs. There was a mumble of disgust from the Narnians.

The Witch was put down and she stood.

"You have a traitor in your midst, Aslan." She said to the Great Lion. Evelyn felt a knot of fear in her heart. She knew the laws of the deep magic, though she didn't know where she had learned them.

"His offense was not against you." He snarled back.

"Have you forgotten the Deep Magic?"

"Do not cite the Deep Magic to me, Witch. I was there when it was written." Aslan snarled.

"Then you know well that every traitor belongs to me. That boy," she said pointing to Edmund, who looked terrified and guilty, "will die on the stone table. As is tradition."

"Just try and take him then." Peter said, somewhat shaky, holding out his sword. The Witch looked simply amused.

"Do you think mere force will deny me my right? Little king." Peter looked beat. The Witch continued:

"Aslan knows that if I do not have blood as the law demands, all of Narnia shall perish in fire and water."

"Enough," Aslan said, "I shall speak with you alone."

The two walked into Aslan's tent, leaving the rest of the company in worry and anticipation. After a while, the five children sat down. There was an obvious air of nervousness. Edmund started ripping up the grass, a pained expression on his face. Suddenly, the Witch and Aslan emerged. The kids stood up, waiting. Then Aslan spoke:

"The Witch has denounced her claim on the Son of Adams blood."

The Narnians cheered, and Edmund let out a sigh of relief. Evelyn threw her arms around him, and he hugged back, obviously happy. Evelyn smiled.

"How do I know your promise will be kept?" the Witch asked. Evelyn suddenly wondered what Aslan had exchanged for Edmund.

Aslan roared, and it sent the Witch down into her seat. The Narnians cheered once again. But right before she left, the Witch said one last thing.

"And what of the other traitor."

Evelyn stared at the Witch in disdain. She knew who she was talking about. She wanted to scream that she had nothing, but only looked at Aslan.

"That is not what you came to discuss."

"What other traitor?" Edmund whispered. The Witch heard. She looked at Evelyn with a raised eyebrow and smug expression.

"Oh you haven't told them yet?"

_Stop talking. Stop talking. Stop talking._

"Ev, what is she talking about?" Edmund asked her.

"Don't you think you should stop lying? My dear, dear _daughter."_

The last word was said with relish, and there was a gasp from the group.

"What?" Edmund said, stepping away from her, his eyes full of hurt. "That's why your hands were never bound, and you got treated better. You- you were with her!"

"No, Edmund!" Evelyn cried, but he was already running away.

"Peter…" Evelyn started, but he shook his head and he and Susan left.

"It's alright." Evelyn heard, "I think you're nice." She looked down and saw Lucy looking up at her.

"Thanks Lucy." Evelyn choked out with a half smile. She really loved this spirited little girl.

"Come on Lu!" Peter shouted, and with a last look, Lucy ran away. Evelyn looked back to Aslan, who beckoned her, and she entered the tent with him, leaving Edmund and the other Pevensie's behind.

OoOoOoOoOoO

"I am sorry, child. I did not want that to happen." Aslan said with real empathy.

"Neither did I." Evelyn responded sadly. She couldn't bear it if Edmund didn't trust her anymore. He honestly was her best friend, even though they had only just met.

"Do you understand now?" Aslan asked her.

"I think so." Was Evelyn's response, "But I don't understand how."

"The Deep Magic works in strange ways, child. We can never truly understand it."

"Yes Aslan."

"You, too, will sit on a throne. You have before."

"I can't remember it."

"I know. And I am sorry."

Evelyn nodded.

"You may go now. And do not forget your knife. It is more than you know."

Evelyn nodded and left. She walked outside, and for the first time really looked around her. The bright gold and red tents, the trees, the Dryads, the smell of the air, and glittering Cair Paravel in the distance. She realized that this was home. Narnia was home, and she loved it so much.

She took a walk and talked to the creatures for hours, learning names and histories. The centaurs told her stories about the creation of Narnia, and how a certain Digory Kirke was the one who found it first. They told her how Jadis came to be in this world, and how she was held at bay for so long. They told her of the first King and Queen, and how the world evolved. There were so many stories and legends. She listened for hours, and when the sun started to set, walked up on a hill to watch it. She almost heard the stars sing as it got darker, and fell asleep to their melodies.

OoOoOoOoOoO

Evelyn opened her eyes, and saw the night sky above her. She had fallen asleep on the hill, and she was freezing. For a moment, she couldn't remember anything, but then the memory of the past day came back to her. She shut her eyes, wanting to block it out. They wouldn't go away. She knew that Edmund would be unlikely to trust her again, but she had to make him. She decided there was no time like the middle of the night. So she sat up and walked to the Pevensie boy's tent.

She pushed aside the flap and peeked in. She saw the two boys sleeping, looking peaceful. It was nice to see Edmund's happy face. He had never slept well with the Witch. She walked over to him, and crouched down. Before she could wake him, however, his eyes opened. He didn't even seem shocked to see her.

"Evelyn." He said. It was not a question.

"Edmund."

He opened his arms. She lay next to him, and they looked toward the top of the tent. It was not anything strange to them, they were best friends. They were kids, just for a moment. And so that was how Evelyn apologized, and that was how Edmund forgave her. They lay there staring up until they fell asleep next to each other.

_"If I lay here, if I just lay here. Will you lay with me and just forget the world." -Chasing Cars, by Snow Patrol._

OoOoOoOoOoO

Evelyn felt a breath of wind, and fought between sleep and wakefulness. Suddenly, she heard a gasp and a screech of a sword, and opened her eyes. She saw Edmund next to her, and remembered where she was. She looked the other way and saw Peter holding his sword out, and when he saw her, looked very confused. Then she saw the Dryad.

A lady made of petals stood in the doorway.

"Be still your majesties. I bring grave news from your sisters."

Edmund and Evelyn looked at each other, then at Peter, worried. What was going on?

Evelyn's heart sunk as the Dryad spoke. Aslan was gone. Evelyn couldn't believe it. She walked out of the tent with Peter and Edmund in a trance.

"It's true." Peter said.

"Then you'll have to lead us!" Edmund said. He truly amazed Evelyn sometimes. "There's a whole army out there, and they're waiting to follow you!"

"He's right Peter." Evelyn said.

"I can't." Peter said. Evelyn knew he was over-whelmed.

"Aslan believed you could. And so do I." Edmund said.

"As do I." Evelyn added.

Peter looked hesitant, then determined.

"What are your orders?" The centaur Oreius asked Peter.

**Author's Note: So there it is! Not my favorite chapter, but it'll have to do. I have a better idea for Prince Caspian, so if you get through this story, and maybe a few stories from the Golden Age, I'll give you something better. Okay? Thanks. And actually, I was listening to Chasing Cars completely randomly while I was writing this, but it seemed to fit**** Please please PLEASE review. I need some encouragement. **


	8. Chapter 7: The Battle

**Author's Note: Hey, I'm back again! First and foremost, I wanna thank ObsessiveDreamer for their amazing review. You seriously made my day. Thanks**** And I'll try to make this chapter longer for you**** I just realized this story is almost over, and that sucks. But honestly, I expect the next one to be longer and better. Also might do some short stories from the Golden Age, because why not? So, here's The Battle.**

Evelyn and Edmund stood on a cliff overlooking the Great Plains. The wind whipped through their hair, and the tension of battle was upon them. Edmund wore full armor, but Evelyn wore only mail under her dress. She didn't know why, or how, but she knew she never wore armor in battles. It only dragged her down. Evelyn looked down at the Narnians below, leaded by Peter.

"Are you ready?" she asked Edmund. His hair was trapped under a shining helmet, and he looked nervous. He still had some of his injuries from the Witch. He looked over at her with his dark eyes.

"Yes." He said. And he was.

Evelyn nodded. She heard a high screech from behind her, just a little ways off. She knew it was her time to get down to the others. She could shoot a bow, but she was no archer. She was meant for the front lines. She turned to Edmund and hugged him, squeezing him as tight as she could through his thick armor.

"I'll see you later. Just, don't get yourself hurt." She said.

"I won't Ev." He said back. She pulled away and nodded, then jumped off the cliff. Soon after, though, she felt rough talons wrap around her shoulders, yanking her shoulders up. She looked up to see the feathered face of a Griffin. He carried her down to where Peter and Oreius stood, at the front of the army. Right after the Griffin put her down, he spoke:

"They come, your highness, in numbers and weapons far greater than our own."

"Numbers do not win a battle." Oreius said to him.

"But I bet they help." Peter said grimly.

Suddenly there was a great noise from across the plain, and the Witch's army came into view. They were a mass of destruction. Evelyn saw giants and minotaurs and then, riding in a chariot drawn by polar bears, the Witch, Jadis. Hatred boiled in Evelyn's stomach, but she still maintained her calm stature.

"Are you with me?" Peter asked Evelyn and Oreius.

"To the death." They both replied. Evelyn only hoped it would not come to that, for anyone. But that is not how battles ever went. Peter held up his sword, and his unicorn reared. Evelyn took a deep breath of the Narnian air, and let the power of her home run through her.

"FOR NARNIA, AND FOR ASLAN!" Peter yelled, and the army began to run, in perfect formation. Evelyn's legs ran nearly as fast as Peter's unicorn, or Oreius' horse legs. She was the Daughter of Aslan after all.

There were a few moments of nothing, right before the two armies hit, and Evelyn felt for that one moment, infinite. Like those two armies would never meet, and they would simply stay there forever. But then a jaguar ran in front of her and collided with one of the Witch's cats. The war was on. Evelyn pulled out two light swords, and began to fight.

For a while, the battle was only chaos. She slashed stabbed and parried. She did not get injured; her arms seemed to work on their own. Suddenly, Evelyn heard another cry. She leaped back as a wall of flame materialized in front of her. She might've cheered, but she knew it would not last. And just as she thought this the Witch burst through the flame with but a touch. Evelyn watched as the column of flame disappeared from the middle. She stared in awe, because in between the blue of the Witch and the fire of Aslan's army, there was a line of flaming purple. Evelyn realized that it looked exactly like the jewel in the hilt of her knife. Suddenly, she was pulled out of her thoughts by the sword of a Cyclops.

As she was fighting, for a moment, Evelyn's heart grew stronger, and from somewhere, she thought she heard the faintest sound of a roar. She fought better from that moment, and almost smiled as she slashed her sword. Suddenly, she heard Peter's voice from not far away:

"Fall back! Draw them back to the rocks!"

Evelyn knew that was their signal. She looked up toward the cliff on which the archers stood. She saw the small form of Edmund on the cliff. She couldn't hear his voice, but she saw him raise his sword, and then a million arrows flew off the cliff.

There was a flurry of chaos, and Evelyn quickly fought off some enemies. She looked to the side, and saw a dwarf shoot Peter's unicorn, sending him flying to the ground. The ran over to him, ducking to avoid getting killed, and knelt down to him.

"Are you okay?"

"Yeah, I'm fine."

Suddenly, Oreius charged past them with a rhino at his side. Evelyn could clearly see the the hooved half-man was making for the Witch.

"NO!" Evelyn shouted.

"Stop!" Peter exclaimed from next to her.

They both watched in subtle horror as Oreius charged toward the Witch, drawing out a sword of huge stature, and swinging it at the Witch. In one fluid motion, though, Jadis whipped out her wand and stuck him, turning the centaur to pure stone.

"NO!" Evelyn yelled throwing her knife. At just the last second, though, she flicked her wrist, sending it into a minotaur instead of the Witch. The creature turned to stone. Evelyn gasped. She knew she was capable of that, but she didn't want to be even comparable to the Witch. She didn't want that blood running through her veins. She retrieved her knife, and saw that the jewel inlayed in the hilt was nearly completely blue. In fact, when she held it, the end was cold.

"You can't help it, you know. You will always have a part of me in you."

Evelyn turned and saw the icy green eyes of the Witch staring at her. The same color as half of her eyes. She hated it.

"I will never be like you." Evelyn said holding up her sword.

"KILL HER!" Peter yelled at her.

She looked into the stony face of the woman who everyone called her mother. The woman who had marked her as a traitor.

"I can't." she whispered. Then she ran. She only ran. And she looked back, and saw the Witch killing more Narnians. She wanted to do something, she wanted to help. But she could only watch. She was just a watcher. She couldn't hurt the Witch. That was in her blood. And that killed Evelyn. It really did.

After a while, and a lot of bloodshed, Evelyn saw Edmund run down and start fighting with a sword.

"Be careful!" she yelled as she passed him.

"I will be!"

He was soon lost in the chaos. Then Evelyn heard Peter's voice, and looked over.

"Ed! There are too many of them! Get out of here! Get the girls and get them home!" he yelled while fighting.

Evelyn didn't want Edmund to leave, she would never get to say goodbye. But she just hoped he got out alive. Suddenly there was a burst of light from behind her, and she felt something in her chest. Evelyn turned to see Edmund by the Witch, and her wand was broken. But before Evelyn could be happy, the broken wand disappeared… into Edmund's stomach.

Evelyn's world went black for a minute. She wanted to scream and cry and felt like she was falling.

"EDMUND!" she heard a shrill voice scream. She realized it was her. She felt her legs running, and Edmund's face pulled her out of her state. She stared at his pale face. His freckles stood out like bright spots. She couldn't bear to hear his labored breathing. She couldn't lose her best friend. Not like this.

Evelyn pressed her hands to Edmund's stomach, not caring about the bright red blood now staining her fingers.

"Edmund. You're going to be fine." She said. She couldn't lose her father and her best friend in only one day. She just couldn't.

She heard the sound of fighting nearby and turned to see Peter fighting the Witch. She prayed that he would be okay. She turned back to Edmund. She sat there with him. She started to tell him stories. She told him about the beginning of Narnia. She told him about Cair Paravel. She pulled memories from her mind. She couldn't remember much, but the words came out. She told him that when she used to sing, the stars would sing with her. She just kept telling him stories, trying to keep him with her. Then, she was interrupted by a deafening roar.

Evelyn turned, and on the top of a cliff stood Aslan. His mane was shining in the light, and behind him stood more Narnians. Lucy and Susan stood with him. Her heart was raised. Her father was alive. Some good had to come of it.

"Impossible." Evelyn heard come out of the Witch's mouth.

She turned back to Edmund.

"It's Aslan." She said to him, but his eyes were closed, his breathing more labored. He had passed from consciousness.

"Edmund!" she cried. But at that moment, she heard another cry of pain. She looked and saw Peter, a sword in his arm, the Witch on top of him. She wanted to go help him, but before she could move, a flash of gold knocked the Witch off of him, and Evelyn saw that it was Aslan. A strange feeling came over Evelyn as she stared at them. There was an invisible bond between the three of them, and Evelyn could not look away. Then Aslan's teeth bared down, and Evelyn felt a tearing motion in her, then a feeling of freedom.

She stared at Edmund for a moment, then heard the other Pevensie's coming.

"Don't worry. You'll be alright." She said. Then she walked over to her father. She would let the others have their family time.

"You have done well." Aslan said to her.

"How did I come to be?" she asked. She couldn't bear not knowing any longer. Aslan sighed.

"You remember the story of how Jadis came to be in this land?"

Evelyn nodded.

"Then you know that the Witch ate an apple from the Great Garden."

Evelyn again nodded.

"When the Witch did this, a seed slipped into her stomach. From that seed, and from the nature of Narnia, came you. The Witch did indeed bear you, child. This is why you have her power. But you are a daughter of Narnia, more than you are of the Witch."

"I could never hurt her."

"No. It is against the Deep Magic."

"The Deep Magic has an awful lot of rules." Evelyn remarked.

"Indeed it does." Aslan said with a slight chuckle.

Evelyn heard happy laughter and looked to see the four siblings hugging. She smiled when she saw Edmund's face. His eyes shined brighter than they used to, and he looked lighter. As if something had been taken off his chest. Aslan turned and unfroze a Narnian that had been turned to stone. Lucy then got a very happy look and ran off, probably to heal Narnians. Evelyn smiled at Edmund, then looked to the east, where Cair Paravel was. She would finally be able to get back there. She would finally be able to sit in her throne, in that glittering castle by the sea. A feeling of content washed over her, and she ran to the others, perfectly happy for possibly the first time in her life… that she could remember.

**Author's Note: Okay, not as long as I wanted it to be, but I think it was pretty good. Ahh! Only like one chapter left! Then we get short stories and a sequel! Yippee! So, now I bid thee farewell. FAREWELL!**


	9. Chapter 8: The Bright Future

**Author's Note: The last chapter already?! Oh no! But never fear, children. I am writing a sequel! Possibly a third, but I'm not sure yet. I'll probably do a couple really short stories about Evelyn in the Golden Age before the sequel, though. Please enjoy the next chapter. Then read my note at the bottom for some sentimental stuff! Also, I'm listening to the song **_**Only the Beginning of the Adventure**_** while I'm writing this, so you should listen to it if you want the full effect. **

Evelyn stood at the front of the throne room of Cair Paravel. She wore a dress of gold that was tight at the top, with simple sleeves. It came out at the waist, flowing around her legs like a waterfall. She had never felt so at home in her life. At the base of her neck was a gold pin, fastening a red cape that fell down her back. Her hair came down in waves, a circlet of silver and gold stars on her head. She had finally found who she was. She was High Queen Evelyn, the Spirited.

She looked toward the front of the room, past the large crowd of Narnians in the room, to where four people, and one majestic lion were making their way to her. She looked into the face of each one in turn, admiring how they'd grown.

Peter certainly looked like a king. His blonde hair gleamed in the sunlight that streamed like ribbons into the great room. His jaw was relaxed, his chin high. He looked nothing like the boy who had fallen into Narnia. Susan was truly beautiful in her dress. Her dark hair complemented her, and she looked happy and peaceful. Evelyn was sure she didn't need logic anymore. Then there was Lucy, of course. The little red-haired girl looked about the same. But Lucy had been a queen before. She would not have found Narnia if she hadn't been. Lucy was in love with Narnia, of that Evelyn was sure.

Lastly, Evelyn looked at Edmund. His dark hair and features set him apart, but he still looked like a king. He had learned the most from Narnia. He had gained the most. He looked less… burdened now. Like a weight had been lifted from his still young shoulders. That, Evelyn understood. Edmund caught her eye, and she smiled. A real smile that lit up her face. Then she looked to Aslan, and felt pride for once, in her family.

The four almost kings and queens reached Evelyn, and stood before their new thrones. Evelyn walked down the steps and stood by her father. She looked at each them and smiled. The faun, Mr. Tumnus came forth, with the two dark-furred beavers waddling along next to him. They both held a cushion, on which each held two crowns.

Mr. Tumnus picked up a small silver one, that depicted tangling flowers and vines. Lucy knelt down, and he placed it on her red-haired head.

"To the glistening Eastern Sea, I give you Queen Lucy, the Valiant." Aslan said, as the metal touched her head.

"To the great Western Wood, King Edmund, the Just." Aslan said as a circle of silver, inlaid with leaves was placed on the boys dark hair.

"To the radiant Southern Sun, Queen Susan, the Gentle." He said as a a circlet of gold flowers were placed on Susan's head.

"And to the Clear Northern Sky, I give you King Peter, the Magnificent." He said, as a circle of gold metal was placed on Peter's head. Evelyn felt her heart swell as she looked around the room. She could never explain the magic of that moment, but it was magic.

"Once a king or queen of Narnia," she said loud and strong, "always a king or queen. May your wisdom grace us, until the stars rain down from the heavens."

Evelyn was not coroneted that day, because she had already been coroneted. She could not remember it, so she had feared she had been forgotten. That Queen Evelyn the Spirited had been forgotten. But in this moment, she knew it was not so. How could anyone forget a king or queen of Narnia?

She smiled as the four Pevensies sat down. She knew they would reign together, and what a glorious reign it would be. If someone had asked her a few months ago, she would've said she didn't know a thing about royalty, or how to be a queen. But she felt, now, as if she knew exactly what to do.

There was a party after the official coronation. Evelyn smiled and danced and laughed. She ate food, and talked to the Narnians. They told her some stories of her when she was young, but not many remembered the time, only the legends. Evelyn, herself, had become a legend to the people. After a while, she walked out to a balcony and saw a familiar dark haired head.

"Hello Ed." She smiled.

He turned around and smiled when he saw her.

"Hello Ev." He replied.

She came and stood next to him, looking out onto the beach and the blue water.

"You'll be a great king, Ed."

"I hope so."

Evelyn looked down and saw a familiar gold shape on the beach. It was Aslan, walking away. She wanted to feel sad or angry that he had left without a goodbye, but she understood. Aslan couldn't always be with them. They had to take care of some things themselves. And it was really okay. And sometimes, okay is wonderful.

Evelyn looked over to Edmund.

"Are you ready, my king?"

Edmund just smiled, and they celebrated until dark. When the sun rose, they were royalty. Evelyn still couldn't remember her past, but now she had a future. And it was a bright one.

_The years passed, and great years they were. The Golden Age as the Narnians called those fifteen glorious years. The kings and queens grew up, and were quite different throughout the years. King Peter was always quite rash in his decisions, where as his brother would think things through. Edmund, after what happened with the Witch, nearly always thought things through. And through those years, there was a certain dark haired, hazel eyed queen next to him. The two best friends remained best friends. The two other queens reigned as well. Queen Susan became known as the most beautiful woman in Narnia, Archenland, and Calormene. Lucy, of course, was always the most attatched to the glistening streams, and green grasses of Narnia. She spent most her time outdoors, and was a queen of the people. There were times when not everything was perfect. A certain free-spirited queen disappeared for a while. That queen's best friend became slightly bitter and withdrawn during that while. There were fights, and troubles. But, it was the Golden Age. And the reign of those five royals was more glorious than any other. _

Evelyn's wavy hair streamed behind her as she urged her horse forward. She was ahead of the others, chasing the white stag, an important sign in Narnia. It had been fifteen years since she had come to this magical land. She heard the others behind her for a while, but the sound faded out. She reared up her horse, and listened. Not hearing the four Pevensies behind her, she turned around, her green cloak flapping behind her. She pushed back to Lantern Waste, and looked around. Hearing arguing, she looked to her right and saw her four kings and queens. They were pushing and shoving, and suddenly, instead of the four people she knew, they became four people she had known. Their faces rounded, their lines softened, they got smaller before her eyes. Suddenly, for a split-second, she saw the faces of the four children who had fallen into Narnia. The young dark-haired boys eyes caught hers, and when she blinked, they were gone. There was nothing there.

Evelyn felt her own face. She, too, was younger. She was wearing the clothes she had brought with her into Narnia, all those years ago. They felt foreign to her now. She knew, now, what would happen. She turned around and saw Aslan.

"Hello, my daughter." He said in his low, rumbling voice.

"I have to leave now, don't I?" she said.

"Yes child."

Evelyn could hardly believe it. She had been a queen for fifteen _years. _She had grown up in this world, it was her home. She had so many memories here, she was an adult. And now, she was being asked to leave.

"Why?" she asked, though she partly understood.

The Great Lion shook his mane. He had a small, sad smile on his face.

"You have so much more to your story than you know. You must leave when the Pevensies leave. You cannot stay without them. Your prophecy has a time, and it will come. But for now, it is your time to leave this world."

"This world is my home."

"Someday, child, you will understand."

Evelyn hugged him, letting his fur brush across her face, and taking a deep breath of the clear Narnian air. Then she slowly turned away, and saw a door sticking up from the brush. She closed her eyes, and trying to keep all the memories she had of Narnia with her, stepped through the frame.

**Author's Note: So there it is! I would like to thank you all for reading, and I hope you enjoyed it. Like I said, I AM writing a sequel. The easiest way to find it is to click on my penname (FantasyLover31) and find it on my page. Keep in mind, it'll take a while. There will also be some short Golden Age stories. So, I hope you liked this story. It'll keep going, and I hope you follow me to the next part. If not, it was great being able to fill your lonely hours with entertainment**** Goodbye beauties!**


End file.
